Awakening of the Phantom
by CrimsomOverlord
Summary: After a couple of years since Neon Messiah Tournament. During the time that the Clan Gear Chronicle appeared Takuto had a "BRILLIANT" plan to take 5 people to other dimensions. Ren smiled when Takuto chosed him. Watch as Ren wreak havoc with power of Phantom Blaster Dragon to those who oppose him. Ren x Who though. Still got a lot to do see yah pimps !
**Prologue**

It was another normal day for our protagonist Ren Suzugamori in Tokyo who was working with things about the girs system. He thought of that day as a slow ang long day. It actually made him bored, the only thing he was doing for the past 2 months was reading Kouji Ibuki's plan. Asaka comes in the room and she was holding tea tray that Ren asked for. As she places the tray Ren asks her about something.

" Hey Asaka, Im just gonna go to the restroom for a bit. Could you handle the papers on the table for a bit. "he smiled as he stand up and goes towards the door.

" Huh what about your tea? "she questioned

" Don't worry I'll be back just a bit. " he stops and turns around and smiled.

" And don't even think of escaping. I'll know when you leave the building and immediately call for a search party to find. " she scolded him. Before Ren steps outside the door he replies.

" Yes maam " and walked off.

When he was three rooms away his office he laughed softly and said aloud. " Works everytime. " He then went to his secret pass and got out of the Astroid building. He hid in the crowd and followed the with the flow to get to his destination. After 30 minutes of walking he arrvived at the top of Tokyo tower and to his surprise he was alone at the whole floor. He was attracted at the setting sun and walked towards the glass window. As he touch the glass immediately everything went black.

* * *

It was dark and everything was covered with darkness. He taught ' This seems interesting '. From the corner off his eye a weak light appeared. He turned around to see where the light was coming from. He sees it and notices that the light shown brighter and brighter, little did he know it was approaching him.

" Hello Ren Suzugamori "the light said

" Oh my and who might you be? ." Ren chuckled

" sigh…Even you have forgotten. " the light cryingly said making Ren wonder who ther light could be.

" Its me Takuto. I cant believe you really forgot about me. " Takuto sighed making Ren smile

" Oh Takuto its been a long time we last saw each other. " Ren said cheerfully

" sigh…did you even know what happened to me. " Ren was going to say something until he was cut off by Takuto.

" Never mind. " the light said sighing making Ren chuckle.

" Anyway I have a question for you. Do you know the know the new move that be done in the game now. Where you need to pay a grade amount of three to be able to reach a new level of power? " Takuto questioned.

" Stride Generation " Ren answered taking his interest.

"Yes, and ever since of Gear Chronicle came they showed us there knowledge about time and space." Takuto said proudly

" Wait Gear Chronicle? Oh right the new clan I heard from Ibuki, he also said there was a boy who uses the Clan and way how Gear Chronicle plays that it returns the units back to the bottom of the deck " Kai replied

" Like sending the units back in time, a powerful skill if you asked me. Anyway with there knowledge of space they also shared to us the existence of other dimension " Takuto was grinning

" How interesting, so why did you call me. " Ren asked

" Well I need you to go somewhere. " Takuto explained

" Hmmm certainly interesting but where though. " Ren said wondering

" Oh it seems your ride's here don't worry I'll let him explain to you." Takuto made a snapping sound a immediately a purple colored portal appeared sucking Ren. But before the portal closes Takuto made his farewell.

" Have a safe trip now " He said with a smile on his face and the portal closed

* * *

After the half hour trip Ren was woken by a harsh breeze. As he slowly rose up he checked himself out and was surprised that he was wearing a black armor similar to armor of _Blaster Dark Diablo_ and it was covering his whole body. As his eyes began to adjust he saw the dark night sky and the moon was the only light that shown the area. He rises to his feet and looks around and a aftermath of a battle took place and dark trees surrounded him. He was going to head to the away from there but was immediately stopped when he heard a voice.

 **"** **MY VANGUARD "** a deep voice growled.

Ren immediately turns around and to his surprise to see his main avatar.

" Phantom Blaster Dragon " he said in awe as his eyes widens in shock

Now standing in front of him was a huge black dragon dragon that was standing with its two feet. It wore black armor and on it were red like tattoos that follows from the head, the spiked shoulder pads and down to its waist to the feet. And its wings can only be described as the pointed blade of a scythe.

" IT SEEMS YOUR LITTLE ANNOYED WITH SOMETHING. " Phantom said in a calm tone.

" hehehe… if you mean being sucked in a portal without no info of where Im going is not annoying then what is. " Ren said sarcasticly.

" sigh… I KNEW LETTING HIM GET YOU GUYS WAS A BAD IDEA. HE EVEN DIDN'T EXPALINED WHATS REALLY HAPPENING." Phantom pinched his nose

" I HOPE HE DIDN'T DO THE SAME WITH OVERLORDS OR ELSE HE WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW "Phantom chuckled

" OR IT WOULD BE GOOD JOINING WITH HIM IF HE DID. " Phantom smiled ferociously

* * *

Somewhere on Cray, Takuto feels a harsh wind and sends shivers of despair.

" This is not good, I think Phantom is on to me " a stronger wind suddenly blew at him

" Ack...I need to get out of here. " he said as he fastly packs his things for the get away.

* * *

" WELL I PREFFER YOU SIT FOR AWHILE AND LISTEN UP VERY ATTENTIVELY MY VANGUARD. " Phantom said in serious tone.

" Oooohh that pretty mean of Phantom don't you have little ftrust I'll listen. " Ren pouted and sits making Phantom sigh again.

" I KNOW YOU VERY WELL MY VANGUARD. I KNOW YOU TEND TO BEND THE RULES WHEN YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING. " Phantom pointed out.

" And you should know that I listen attentively when something that catches my interest. " Ren replied seriously.

" OH IS THAT SO, WELL LET US SEE. " Phantom then began explaining the purpose of Takuto for sending Ren.

" SINCE THE ARRIVAL OF THE NEW CLAN GEAR CHRONICLE THE INHABITANTS OF CRAY HAS ONLY TWO SIMPLE QUESTIONS. WHERE DID THEY COME FROM AND HOW DID THEY GET HERE? "Phantom pointed out

" WHEN THEY SAID THEY WERE ONLY TRAVELERS AND HAD FORGOTTEN THEIR PLACE OF ORIGIN TAKUTO OFFERED THEM HOMAGE IN CRAY. OFCOURSE IN EXCHANGE OF THEIR KNOWLEDGE OF INTERDIMENSIONAL TRAVELLING. THEY ACCEPTED THE OFFER AND BECAME A OFFICIAL CLAN OF CRAY. THOUGH SOME OF US HAD THERE DOUBTS WE ALL ACCEPTED THEM WITH OPEN ARMS. " Phantom explained.

" ALSO OVERLORD SUPPORTED THE GEAR CHRONICLE ABOUT THE EXISTENCE OF OTHER WORLDS. HE ALSO TOLD US HIS SIDE OF THE STORY AND WHAT HIS FATHER MADE HIM THAT BASTARD WAS ABLE TO KEEP A SECRET THIS LONG " Phantom said seemingly impressed.

" What and who is Overlords father. " Ren questioned

" THAT WOULD BE TRANSCENDENCE DRAGON DRAGONIC NOUVELLE VAGUE. " Phantom answered

" So that why he was always so powerful. " Ren said aloud.

"ANYWAY TAKUTO HAD A CHILDISH PLAN. "Phantom facedpalmed remembering what Takuto proposed.

" And it looks like a really childish plan if you got to react like that. So what is it? " Ren asked

" HIS PLAN WAS TO SEND 5 PEOPLE TO SAID OTHER DIMENSIONS TO KNOW WHAT LIFE THERE IS LIKE "Phantom pinched his nose and sighed.

" And that is where I come in right. " Ren said who seemed to know whats going on yes.

" YES AND YOU ARE NOT ALONE WHO WILL PARTAKE ON THE EXPEDITION. YOUR RIVALS AND FRIENDS AICHI SENDOU, TOSHIKI KAI, LEON SORYU AND NAOKI ISHIDA ARE GOING TO. " Phantom pointed out.

" And were going together? " Ren said raising his brows

" NO ALL OF YOU WILL BE GOING TO OTHER WORLDS ALONE. " Phantom stated making Ren unsure if he still wanted to go to an unknown world.

" Is there any information about the world I will be going to? " Ren asked

" WELL THE ONLY THING WE KNOW SO FAR THAT IT IS A WORLD WHERE TO DIMENSIONS HAS ALREADY MET BY AN ACCIDENT. " Phantom replied

" And which world will I be going? " Ren asked again

" THE WORLD THAT HAS THE EASIEST CONNECTION TO WARP TELEPORTING. WHICH WOULD BE THE MEDIEVEL AGE OF YOUR TIME BUT THE THING THERE IS MAGIC EXIST. " Phantom pointed out

" And what of the other world. What is its current status? " Ren questioned

" WELL THE AGE WOULD BE ALSO DESAME AS YOUR WORLD. "

" Well I think that's all the information I'll need. " Ren said while standing up.

" So when will I be going? " as to Ren's question is quickly answered by a sudden appearance of a portal.

" Well that's ironic. I suspected this to happen but not this quickly. Oh I didn't even get to pack my stuffs." Ren said worriedly

" WELL ITS BEST YOU GET GOING MY VANGUARD. I ASSURE YOU THE TRIP WILL BE LONG. " Phantom said making Ren walk towards the purple portal. Ren turned his head to Phantom.

" You'll be coming to right? " Ren asked

" YOU WILL KNOW WHEN YOU GET THERE MY VANGUARD. " Phantom replied.

Ren jumped on the portal making him yawn from exhaustion. He then rubs his eyes and takes a nap for journey ahead of him.

CHAPTER END

* * *

So that it guys I hope you all liked it. And check out my other story Descent of the Overlord and tthere will be more to come later on. Like I said in the Descent of the Overlord, I don't know where to place Naoki in my crossover story. So I'll let you readers suggest to me where Naoki can go.

Leave a review if you like and as always

Good day and happy readings


End file.
